20 bonnes raisons pour s'aimer
by Huddypowa
Summary: House et Cuddy font la liste des 20 bonnes raisons pour lesquelles ils sont faits ou non l’un pour l’autre. OS/Huddy


**Auteure :** Huddypowa

**Titre :** 20 bonnes raisons pour s'aimer

**Résumé :** House et Cuddy font la liste des 20 bonnes raisons pour lesquelles ils sont faits (ou non) l'un pour l'autre.

**Genre :** Romance, humour, HUDDY !!!

**Spoiler :** Nope

**Disclaimers :** Not mine, no money, just FUN !!!

Pour ma défense, je dois préciser que ce délire est le résultat d'une longue nuit d'insomnie. Malgré tout j'espère que vous aurez du plaisir à lire cette fic.

Have Fun !

**20 Bonnes Raisons Pour S'aimer**

House clopina jusqu'à son bureau, s'affala sur sa chaise et alluma son ordinateur dans le but de télécharger quelques pornos. Il méritait bien un peu de bon temps après la journée qu'il venait de passer. Cuddy semblait l'éviter depuis le soir où, très imbibés d'alcool, ils avaient "accidentellement" couchés ensemble. ELLE avait appelé ça un accident. Lui pensait plutôt que c'était la suite logique de 25 ans passés à se tourner autour. Néanmoins, il était d'accord pour dire que l'alcool les avait un peu désinhibés.

Il était entrain de cliquer sur le lien de son site porno préféré lorsqu'une lettre manuscrite, posée à côté de sa souris, attira son attention. C'était l'écriture de Cuddy :

_20 bonnes raisons pour lesquelles nous ne sommes **pas** faits l'un pour l'autre :_

_1) Vous avez 48 ans, j'en ai 38._

_2) Vous adorez la viande, je suis végétarienne._

_3) Vous détestez les enfants, je les adore._

_4) Vous aimez Led Zepplin, j'adore Enya._

_5) Vous vous levez à 9h30 et moi à 6h._

_6) Vous évitez le contact humain, je le recherche._

_7) Vous affichez un look négligé, je ne peux pas sortir sans maquillage._

_8) Vous roulez en moto, j'en ai une peur bleue._

_9) Vous êtes athée, je suis juive._

_10) Vous êtes sarcastique, je suis empathique._

_11) Vous êtes dépensier, je suis économe._

_12) Vous vivez l'instant présent, je prévois l'avenir._

_13) Vous aimez James Bond, j'adore Pretty Woman._

_14) Vous dénigrez les traditions, j'aime les perpétuer._

_15) Vous mesurez 1m90, je fais 1m70._

_16) Vous jouez de la musique, je ne sais pas comment tenir une guitare._

_17) Vous connaissez tous les potins de l'hôpital, je ne suis au courant de rien._

_18) Vous êtes égoïste, je suis généreuse._

_19) Vous êtes un homme, je suis une femme._

_20) Vous voulez une histoire d'un soir, je veux plus._

_Pourquoi, malgré tout ce qui nous divise, l'idée de vivre sans vous m'est insupportable ?_

_-C-_

House sourit en jetant la lettre dans la corbeille de son bureau et sortit une feuille vierge d'un tiroir. Oh oui, il savait parfaitement quoi lui répondre !

_20 bonnes raisons pour lesquelles nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre :_

_1) Vous êtes médecin, moi aussi._

_2) Vous êtes autoritaire, moi aussi._

_3) Vous êtes célibataire, moi aussi._

_4) Vous êtes sexy, moi aussi._

_5) Vous trouvez que Cameron est niaise, moi aussi._

_6) Vous détestez la musique country, moi aussi._

_7) Vous êtes démocrate, moi aussi._

_8) Vous avez de la répartie, moi aussi._

_9) Vous aimez le sexe, moi aussi._

_10) Vous vous confiez à Wilson quand quelque chose ne va pas entre nous, moi aussi._

_11) Vous aimez m'embrasser, moi aussi._

_12) Je vous plais, moi aussi vous me plaisez._

_13) Vous détestez avoir tord, moi aussi._

_14) Vous ne baissez jamais les bras, moi non plus._

_15) Vous détestez le goût du café en poudre, moi aussi._

_16) Il vous arrive de ne pas porter de sous-vêtements, moi aussi._

_17) Vous mentez comme moi (et le reste du monde)._

_18) Vous aimez les glaces au chocolat, moi aussi._

_19) Vous êtes jalouse, moi aussi._

_20) Vous voulez plus qu'une simple aventure entre nous, moi aussi._

_Vous et moi ne sommes pas si différents que vous semblez le croire. Arrêtez de réfléchir et laissez-nous une chance._

_-H-_

Il se souvint d'avoir vu la directrice quitter l'hôpital quelques minutes plus tôt. Il profita de son absence pour aller déposer son mot sur son bureau. Il espérait réellement qu'elle leur donnerait une chance, leur jeu avait duré trop longtemps. C'était le moment de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Le lendemain matin, House se précipita jusqu'à son bureau dans l'espoir d'y découvrir une nouvelle lettre. Mais au lieu de cela, il découvrit Cuddy, stylo en main, entrain de rédiger un mot. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-il se cacher et attendre qu'elle parte pour lire sa réponse ? Ou profiter de l'occasion pour mettre les choses au clair en face à face ?

Il opta pour la première option.

Il l'espionnait, caché à l'autre bout du couloir derrière un mur. Le temps passait lentement. Un tas de question trottaient dans son esprit. Mais pourquoi mettait-elle autant de temps ?

Finalement, après quelques minutes qui semblaient être des heures, Cuddy quitta le bureau de House et disparue derrière un mur à l'opposé de sa cachette. Ce dernier clopina jusqu'à son bureau et saisit l'objet de sa curiosité.

_J'ai peur que notre relation ne fonctionne pas. Vous êtes le seul que je veuille et si je ne peux pas vous avoir, cela signifie que je suis condamnée à rester seule. _

_D'accord pour nous laisser une chance mais ne faisons pas tout foirer._

_-C-_

House avait du mal à respirer. Il sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

Elle avait dit oui. Elle avait dit oui. Elle avait dit OUI !!!!

Un sourire illumina son visage malgré lui. Il était heureux. Il voulait la voir, tout de suite.

Il parcourut les quelques mètres qui séparaient son bureau de celui de sa supérieure en un temps record. Il l'aperçut, assise derrière son bureau. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes afin de reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal et l'élança jusqu'à elle. Elle fut surprise en entendant sa porte claquer contre le mur et sursauta.

_ House ? Qu'est-ce que…

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car les lèvres du diagnosticien se posèrent sur les siennes. Il la souleva un mouvement sec et puissant et l'assit sur le bureau. Elle écarta les jambes et le laissa combler l'espace entre leurs deux corps. Elle gémit de plaisir. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et tira sa tête en l'arrière afin de dégager sa nuque. Il y déposa de longs baisers sensuels, elle soupira de bien-être. Elle se redressa et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

_ Je crois que j'ai pris la bonne décision. _Lui dit-elle à bout de souffle._

_ J'en suis sûr.

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa de plus belle.

The End

* * *

J'espère que ce mini one-shot vous a plut ? Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ;-D

Et si vous avez envie de travailler votre imagination, vous pouvez me poster d'autres "bonnes raisons" pour lesquelles House et Cuddy sont/ne sont pas faits l'un pour l'autre. J'adorerais lire vos réponses !

Merci de m'avoir lu.

À bientôt.


End file.
